Stay
by fd-potter
Summary: Wanda quiere morir y sólo Doc lo sabe. Mala suerte que Jared sabe que oculta algo. Todo lo que sucedió desde la despedida de Jared y Wanda hasta que despierta en el cuerpo de Pet. No quieren ni pueden dejarla morir...
1. Jared

diaclaimer: todo le pertenece a la talentosa Stephanie Meyer :)

* * *

_Stay_ por Fede

**Jared:**

La estaba besando. Estaba besando a una alienígena. No. Estaba besando a Wanda. No quería detenerme. Sólo quería besarla a ella. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero también la quería. Me sentía mal por las veces que la había golpeado… ella no había tenido la culpa de ocupar el cuerpo de Mel. La empujé contra la pared y me pegué más a ella. Nuestros labios se movían descontrolados, insistentes. De pronto, ella se separó de mí y comenzamos a jadear.

-Gracias-dijo Wanda, por enésima vez.

-Espera…

No quería que se fuera. ¿Cómo podía dejarla ir?

-No puedo. No puedo…soportarlo más. ¿De acuerdo?

¿Qué más podía hacer? Iba a devolverme a Mel. La criatura más solidaria que jamás había conocido. Era humana. Era más humana que cualquiera de las personas que hubiera en estas cuevas.

-De acuerdo-le dije en un susurro, y se me cortó la voz. Más lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

-Sólo quiero una cosa más. Déjame hacer esto sola. Por favor.

-Si…, si estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres…

No quería dejarla ir sola. No podía, pero me lo pedía y no podía negarme: Mel. Pero tampoco quería deshacer el abrazo.

-Es lo que necesito, Jared.

-Bien.

-Le diré a Doc que te busque cuando todo haya acabado.

-Sabes que Ian intentará matarme por haberte dejado hacer esto. Puede que deba dejarlo… Y Jamie. Nunca nos perdonará a ninguno de los dos…

-No puedo pensar en ellos ahora. Por favor, déjame marchar.

No puedo creer que fuera un egoísta. Saqué mis manos de su cuerpo y las dejé a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y la dejé libre. Mis brazos querían abrazarla y se sentían extraños sin su contacto. Traté de controlar mi voz para decirle lo que realmente sentía.

-Te quiero, Wanda.

Suspiró, como si fuera una mentira.

-Gracias, Jared. Sabes cuánto te quiero. Con todo mi corazón.

Quería besarla de nuevo. Dios, Mel nunca debía enterarse de esto. Estaba claro que amaba a Mel más que a nada en el mundo, ella era mi razón para respirar y ese amor era completamente diferente al que siento por Wanda. Aun así, quería besarla, decirle lo que sentía sin palabras.

-¿Qué pasa aquí cuando llueve, Jared? ¿Dónde duerme la gente?

Me tomé un momento, porque me había dejado llevar por la emoción y no podía dejar de llorar.

-Nosotros… nos solemos ir a la sala de juegos. Todo el mundo duerme allí. ¿Por qué?

-Sólo quería…imaginarlo, imaginar cómo sería… -se calló un minuto, tal vez imaginándolo. ¡No quería irse! ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo esto contra su voluntad? ¿Cómo la estaba dejando yo hacerlo?-Adiós Jared. Mel dice que te verá pronto.

Mel. La había mencionado sólo para recordarme que ya vendría lo mejor, que vería a Mel. Pero ella ya no estaría aquí…

-Espera, Wanda…

Comenzó a correr rápidamente por el túnel. No la seguí, no tenía sentido hacerlo si no la podría convencer. Pero…Wanda planeaba algo, estoy seguro. No había dicho ninguna mentira que me hiciera desconfiar, pero ocultaba la verdad. Había hecho un trato con Doc o algo parecido y yo iba a averiguarlo. Claro, ¡cómo no lo había pensado antes! Corrí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación y llegué allí en menos de tres minutos, pues conocía el camino de memoria. Rebusqué entre mi ropa y saqué el cuchillo que siempre tenía guardado para emergencias. Y esto era más que una emergencia.

-¿Jared? ¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó Jamie somnoliento.

-Vuelve a dormir-le grité.

Si el chico era inteligente, volvería a dormir, aunque no se quedaría tranquilo. Además, no había visto a Wanda en todo el día y eso le ponía de los nervios.

Eché a correr nuevamente, sin encontrarme a nadie en el oscuro camino y me demoré aun menos que antes, llegando a la iluminada estancia de Doc, pues tenía la luz potente. Frené y me quedé pasmado ante la escena. Doc estaba llorando en silencio, mientras observaba el cuerpo de Mel, recostada en la camilla. Ya estaba profundamente dormida y tenía el escalpelo justo sobre el borde de la cicatriz en su cuello.

-¡Jared!-dijo Doc, totalmente asustado y sorprendido.

No me esperaba. Había creído que me quedaría esperando en la plaza iluminada por la luna. Ja. Ni de broma. Nadie engañaba (o ocultaba la verdad, en este caso) a Jared Hale.

-¿Qué vas a hacerle, Doc?-pregunté con voz neutra.

-Voy a sacarla del cuerpo de Melanie-susurró Doc.

Su voz temblaba; nunca había sido un buen mentiroso.

-Sí, claro. Pero ¿qué _más_ vas a hacer?

-Sólo a… Yo no… Jared…

Me miraba con ojos suplicantes. Puse el cuchillo bajo su mentón y lo dejé ahí.

-Vas a sacarla y meterla el criotanque. No harás nada más ¿me entiendes, Doc?

Asintió y el cuchillo le raspó el cuello !Cuánto detestaba hacerle esto a Doc! Pero Wanda no me había dejado otra opción. No iba a dejarla ir.

-Ahora, sácala.

Apretó el escalpelo contra la morena piel de Mel y comenzó a brotar sangre. Moví la cabeza: no quería ver eso. Esperé a que Doc tuviera a Wanda fuera del cuerpo de Mel y observé. Brillaba intensamente. No era fea y no parecía, en absoluto, un gusano.

-¿No has preparado un criotanque, Doc?-pregunté incrédulo.

Pero antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta a buscar uno, una voz, que ninguno de los dos esperaba oir allí, habló, bastante amable.

-Aquí tienes, Jared.

Me volví y me llegó un puñetazo en el pómulo izquierdo y caí al suelo.

* * *

Hola! he vuelto con nueva historia de The Host. Hace tiempo que quería subir una historia (no es un one-shot) de este libro. Es que me encanta! El principio es la parte que Wanda se despide de Jared, y lo saqué del libro, relatándolo con las palabras de Jared. Pero luego todo es invento mío :P en cada capítulo relatará alguien diferente, contando todo lo que pasó después que Wanda quedó inconsciente hasta despertar en el cuerpo de Pet. No sé cuándo subiré el proximo capítulo, pero espero q sea pronto :) No olviden dejar reviews: me encaaantan! jeje y eso, espero q les esté gustando la historia! besos

Fd


	2. Ian

disclaimer: nada, absolutamente nada es mio. Yo sólo ocupo los personajes y sus historias porque me encantan, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Stay_ por Fede

**Ian:**

Alguien pasó corriendo por fuera de mi habitación. Me desperté sobresaltado e intenté mirar a la oscuridad del pasillo, pero no se veía nada.

-Vuelve a dormir-gruñó Jared, forzando un susurro en la habitación del lado.

Luego volvió a pasar corriendo por el pasillo. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? No podía irse de expedición de nuevo. Todavía quedaba mucha comida. Y ¿acaso le estaba gritando a Jamie? ¿Qué se creía? Wanda iba a enojarse mucho con él por eso. A pesar de que no quería, sonreí. Wanda iba a enojarse con Jared. Algo de ayuda me vendría bien para hacerle olvidar a Jared. O mejor, hacerle olvidar su estúpida idea de devolverle su cuerpo a Melanie: ese es su cuerpo, le pertenece.

-¿Estás bien, Wanda?

Acostumbraba a hacerse un ovillo cuando dormía, además porque yo me estiraba todo lo que podía. Me sentí culpable e intenté tocarle el brazo. Nada. No había nadie en el colchón. Me levanté de un salto. Corrí a la habitación de Jared. Tal vez estaba con Jamie. Tal vez Jared le había gritado a Wanda. Una furia irracional me invadió. Si ese era el caso, iba a matarlo.

Abrí la cortina verde de un tirón y cayó al suelo.

-¿Wanda, estás aquí?

-Sólo estoy yo-murmuró Jamie-. ¿Sucede algo?

Ni siquiera me detuve a contestarle. Esforcé mis músculos al máximo para correr hacia el túnel sur. ¿Dónde más podía buscar a Wanda y a Jared? Seguro Jared la había obligado a hacerse la inserción y la había hecho sentir culpable por ocupar el cuerpo de Mel y no sé qué más tonterías.

Al llegar casi a la luz del "hospital" anduve más despacio, pero no a paso normal. Me asomé, y por suerte nadie observaba hacia la puerta. Jared apuntaba con un cuchillo al cuello de Doc, mientras éste sacaba a Wanda del cuerpo de Melanie. Ahogué una exclamación y observé que no había ningún criotanque para dejarla allí. ¿Acaso estaban pensando en matarla? La ira me hizo ver todo rojo, aunque fui capaz de abrir el criotanque.

-¿No has preparado un criotanque, Doc?-preguntó Jared, sorprendido.

Había bajado el cuchillo del cuello de Doc. Ni me paré a pensar en sus acciones ni en sus palabras.

-Aquí tienes, Jared-dije con la voz más calmada que pude.

Los dos monstruos me miraron, pero sólo golpeé a Jared en la mandíbula. Cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Le quité el cuchillo de su mano mientras estaba distraído. Volví a apuntar al cuello de Doc.

-¿Qué diablos se creen que hacen? ¿Pensaban matarla?-grité.

Kyle y Jodi estaban allí, pero no me importó despertar al estúpido de mi hermano. Que se pudriera en el infierno y, por mí, estaría bien.

-No, Ian, detente-dijo Doc, asustado.

-Explícate.

-Ella vino aquí el otro día y…

-¡Cura a Melanie primero!-gritó Jared desde el suelo mientras intentaba parar la hemorragia de su nariz.

Le apunté con el cuchillo y mientras Doc puso a Wanda en el criotanque y lo cerré. Lo tomé con mis manos y lo guardé bajo mi brazo. No la soltaría ni aunque Jeb me amenazara con su pistola.

La sangre salía con intensidad por el cuello de Melanie. Doc comenzó a trabajar y hablaba a la vez.

-Wanda me dijo que me daría el secreto, pero sólo si yo la sacaba del cuerpo de Melanie.

-Esa parte ya la sabemos, pero ¿por qué ha decidido hacerlo ahora?-pregunté.

Traté de controlar la voz, pero no podía. Estaba gritando.

-No quería hacerlos sufrir: a ti, a Jared, a Jamie.

Esperé a que siguiera hablando. Mientras cerraba la herida, las lágrimas caían por su cara.

-Wanda no quería ir a otro planeta. Esperaba que yo la dejara morir. Quería que la enterrara junto… junto a Walter y Wes. Se lo prometí…

La voz se le quebró en la última frase. Un suspiro ahogado salió de mi garganta y de la de Jared. No esperábamos eso para nada. Wanda quería morir. No podía ser. ¿Se había vuelto loca? No podía creer que era tan bondadosa. Bajé el cuchillo y quedó apuntando al suelo.

-No quería ir a otro planeta porque… este era el que le había gustado más y quería quedarse aquí…

-No.

Me apoyé contra el catre. La cabeza me daba vueltas y estaba a punto de caer.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos dejarla morir-dijo Jared, aunque apenas le escuchaba.

-¿Jared?

La voz de Jamie llegaba desde el pasillo. ¡Nos había seguido! Y ¿había escuchado todo?

-¡Jamie!-dijo Doc, conmocionado. No le gustaba nada que un niño estuviera viendo eso.

-¿Dónde está Wanda?-preguntó.

Al momento, observó el criotanque bajo mi brazo.

-¿La han sacado?-susurró atónito.

Se acercó al cuerpo de Melanie, le tocó la mano y luego la tomó entre las suyas. Ya no había forma de separarlo de ella.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-volvió a preguntar Jared, mientras se levantaba.

-Vamos a buscarle un cuerpo-repuso Jamie, como si fuera lo más obvio.

Tenía razón, y, por supuesto, era lo más obvio. Wanda volvería a ocupar un cuerpo y estaría en las cuevas. Junto a mí. Conmigo. La sangre volvió a pasar por mis venas y mi cuerpo entero se relajó.

Wanda deseaba vivir, pero no en el cuerpo de Melanie, estaba seguro. Después nos veríamos con sus quejas, pero no podría mentir en cuanto a que no quería quedarse. Tenía que quedarse aquí, donde pertenecía.

Hola de nuevo! volvi con nuevo capitulo! bueno, fueron solo dos reviews, pero es mejor q nada :D hasta obtuve amenazas con q me iban a traer la mafia! jajaa me rei mucho con eso! q tal les parecio este capitulo? amo a Ian de vdd q me encanta! es lo mas tierno de la vida! y amo la pareja q hace con Wanda :) bueno espero q hayan disfrutado de la narracion de Ian y del puñetazo a Jared jaja por cierto, Doc tbn me encanta: es tan bueno! y no hace falta decir q tbn Jamie :) me gustan todos menos Kyle, como buena fan :P nos leemos! un beso

Fd


	3. Melanie

disclaimer: nada es mio!

* * *

_Stay_ por Fede

**Melanie:**

-Doc… Wanda… ¿dónde está?

Mi cuerpo se debatía entre la felicidad de haber recuperado mi cuerpo y la desesperación por Wanda. No podía dejar que muriera: ella me había salvado.

-¡¿Dónde la tienen?-grité.

Todos me miraban. ¿Acaso tenía monos en la cara? ¡Que alguien dijera algo, por el amor de Dios!

-¿Mel?-preguntó Jamie, a mi lado, en un susurro ahogado.

Lo miré con _mis_ ojos. Qué bien se sentía la sensación de controlar mis acciones.

-Jamie…

Le toqué la cara con ambas manos y sentí una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla. Lo abracé fuertemente.

-Wanda está en este criotanque-dijo Ian, mientras se alejaba y se sentaba tras el escritorio de Doc.

Me separé de Jamie y quise corroborar por mi misma que estaba a salvo. Observé a Ian, pero era otro cuerpo el que quería mirar con atención. Jared. ¡Oh, Jared! No pude reprimir mi deseo de él en el momento en que lo miré. Estaba frente a mí, totalmente congelado en el puesto y no quitaba sus ojos de mí. Parecía… ¿estupefacto? Lo observé con adoración, cada detalle de él. Podría mirarle toda la vida y sería feliz. Pero él no tenía la misma idea: se acercó el corto paso que nos separaba, recorrió mis dos brazos y luego me agarró con sus manos.

-¿Eres tú, Mel?

La voz le tembló, y yo asentí. Acercó su cara y me dio un apasionado beso, sin resistirse a meter su lengua en mi boca. Yo hice lo mismo y lo agarré del pelo para juntarme más a él.

-Oh, Mel-suspiró contra mis labios.

Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda. Lo deseaba. Pero la realidad me golpeó. Wanda.

-¿Dónde está? ¡No pueden dejarla, quiere morir!

-No te preocupes, Mel. Hemos amenazado a Doc y nos ha contado todo. No vamos a dejarla escaparse de nosotros.

Me sonrió. Doc bufó.

-Pero ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Vamos a buscarle un cuerpo-dijo Jamie.

Miré a mi pequeño hermano de nuevo. No iba a cansarme nunca de mirarlos a todos. Mire a Ian, como preguntándole.

-Hola-me dijo, con una media sonrisa.

Él no me conocía, pero yo a él sí. Le debía resultar completamente extraño mirarme y no encontrar a Wanda.

-Hola-le dije con otra sonrisa-, soy Melanie.

-Lo sé-dijo, en una risotada-, la _Mel de Jared_. Soy Ian.

-El _Ian de Wanda_-le dije en broma.

-Ya la conocerás, Ian-dijo Jamie-. Y tú también Doc. Les encantará.

Miré a Doc y le sonreí tímidamente.

-Gracias por hacer esto. Pero creo que vas a tener que operar de nuevo, en cuanto encontremos un cuerpo ¿te parece bien?

Tenía que preguntarle. Él le había prometido a Wanda que la iba a dejar morir, en contra de su voluntad, eso estaba claro. Doc era una buena persona y nunca habría deseado matar a Wanda.

-Con Ian y Jared amenazándome, no tengo cómo negarme.

Todos nos reímos. Le tomé la mano a mi hermano y toqué la cara de Jared, mirándolos a ambos.

-¿Cuándo partimos?

-¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo Jared, tomándome de la cintura y ayudándome a pararme.

Me estiré lo más que pude para sentir todos mis músculos en movimiento. Tenía ganas de correr un kilómetro sin detenerme. Tomé a Jared de la cara y lo besé.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento, Jared?

Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró.

-Cuando volvamos de la expedición, no te volverás a apartar de mí, Melanie Stryder.

-No pensaba hacerlo-le dije y volví a besarlo, esta vez más largo.

No nos separamos hasta que perdimos el aliento.

-Ya basta-dijo Jamie con el ceño fruncido, aunque sonreía abiertamente-¿Nos vamos ahora?

-Ahora mismo-dijo Jared sin dejar de mirarme.

Comenzamos a caminar al pasillo, con sus manos sobre mí. Pero me detuve y me volteé.

-¿Vienes, Ian?

-No, me quedo aquí, cuidando que nadie le haga daño.

Miró a Doc, pero luego observó a su hermano, que aun estaba durmiendo con su Jodi. No entendía cómo podían seguir durmiendo: para mí, todo había sido un alboroto.

-¿Algún requerimiento para su apariencia?-preguntó Jared.

-No. Ustedes la conocen tan bien como yo. Sabrán encontrar a alguien. Además, no me importa qué aspecto tenga.

Lo miré sorprendida. Era un hombre noble, Ian quiero decir. Comenzaba a caerme bien ese chico. Luego salimos los tres del consultorio de Doc. Estaba más feliz que nunca, y cuando volviéramos de la expedición, estaría con toda mi familia: Jamie, Jared, Wanda y, debido a que no se separarían, Ian. Sonreí ante la perspectiva de vivir en las cuevas: me encantaba la idea.

* * *

Hola! esto es un milagro del señor! jjajaja naa solo bromeo! como estan? como lo han pasado estos ultimos meses? yo bastante desaparecida! bueno es q entiendanme: estoy en la universidad y puaj mucho estudio... q tal les parecio cuando mel se desperto? no se yo creo q estaba bastante confundida pq por un lado queria salvar a wanda y por el otro queria disfrutar su cuerpo y estar con jared! pobresita :) aun faltan capis! el fic dura hasta q wana despierta :D espero q les haya gustado! un besote y nos leemos en el proximo capi!

Fd


End file.
